Tell Me It Ain't A Lie
by Lookat.theFlowers.23
Summary: Takes place in season 2. Shane Walsh was a dick and a asshole. Beth Greene was innocent and was sweet. Two complete opposites, but still completely the same. These two worlds collide and create... what? Disaster? Perhaps not, you see these two create the exact opposite. But what is the opposite of disaster? Well that's a damn good question. Find out by reading. Shane/Beth


**Beth and Shane story I promised! And of course it starts off at season two when the find the farm. REVIEW ya'll!**

**Chapter 1-**

_**Beth's POV**_

Something about him didn't seem right. When we were having the ceremony for Otis he seemed off. What he said just didn't make sense to me. He shaved his head, but why? Nothing seemed wrong with his hair before, except that there was a patch of hair missing. I sighed.

"Beth you alright?" I looked over at Jimmy and nodded. He didn't seem to buy it, but he left the subject alone. We were doing some yard work until the sound of an engine roared. I looked out in the distance and saw a RV. Then a green car and a motorcycle came into to view seconds later. It was the rest of Rick's group I believe.

**[Author's Note: I don't remember which came first the ceremony or the rest of the group.]**

"Beth!" I heard my daddy call me name. I took my gloves off and shoved them in my back pocket. I walked over to the front of the house where my daddy was standing.

"Yes daddy?" I asked softly.

"Can you go check on Carl please," I nodded and headed in the house. I walked into the room and walked over to the edge of the bed. I put my wrist to his forehead; he was warm, but he wasn't burning. Next I checked his gunshot wound. It looked like it was healing well. I smiled down at the little boy, he was lucky. I walked out of the room and then out of my house. I searched for my daddy only to see him talking to Rick, Andrea, Daryl, and Shane. I walked over to daddy and stood next to him. My daddy looked over at me.

"How's the boy?" I nodded.

"His doin' just fine daddy," He smiled at me before looking back at the map that lay on the table. "What's goin' on if you don't mind me askin'."

"Were trying to find someone we lost," I looked up from the map at Shane.

"Oh," I looked back down at the map.

"Bethie why don't you make Rick's group something to drink," I nodded. I knew daddy didn't want me hearing their conversation. I looked through the cabinets trying to find the sugar, when I found it I set it on the counter. Next I got lemons, a wooden spoon, several cups, a juice squeezer thing, and a pitcher. I cut about ten lemons in half and started using the squeezer thing. It was harder than it looked, but I managed to get four half's of the lemons done.

"Need help?" I jumped and turned to the kitchen entrance only to see Shane leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Um… actually yes I do," I smiled at him before turning to the lemons. I felt Shane's presence get closer until he was directly behind me.

"Lemonade?" I nodded. "Alright then what you want me to do?"

"You can continue what I was doing while I get the water and ice and sugar mixed together," I stopped twisting the lemon and turned to face Shane. I almost ran into him just by turning around. My breath hitched in my throat. I looked up to meet his eyes, but something about them seemed cold. I saw him smirk.

"You alright?" I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"Yeah I'm just fine. Now if you'll excuse me," I said trying to move around him.

"Of course," He stepped aside letting me through. I walked over to the freezer, which barely worked anymore, and pulled an ice container out. I took the pitch and grabbed three water bottles to pour the water in the pitcher. Once that was done I took the sugar and dumped about a cup of sugar. I looked over to Shane who only had two half's of a lemon left to go.

"How'd you do that so fast?" Shane looked over at me then back to what her was doing.

"I'm just stronger than you," I gasped and looked around the kitchen for something. I took a handful of flour and threw it at him. He looked up and gave me a glare.

"What was that for?" I cracked a smile at him.

"Cause I felt like it," He smirked and started walking towards me.

"Now how would you feel if I did the same thing?" Shane dumped flour on my head. I gasped and wiped the flour from my eyes.

"That wasn't nice," I reached for more flour and threw some more at him. We ended up in a food fight containing flour and eggs. Yes we found eggs and started cracking them on each other. We were laughing until a voice rang out.

"Bethany Reign Greene what do you think your doin'?" Shane and I froze. I looked at the entrance of the kitchen and saw Maggie, Lori, Rick, and Dale standing there.

"Uh… making lemonade," I answered.

"You're using flour and eggs to make lemonade?" Maggie asked looking at me then to Shane. I nodded biting my bottom lip. "You better clean this mess up Beth." Maggie then turned and walked away.

"So how does the lemonade taste?" Dale smiled at me. I took my finger and swiped it across my cheek then took a taste. My gag reflex kicked in at the taste of it.

"Good. Wanna taste?" I smiled.

"I think I'm good but thank you," Dale laughed before walking out as well. I shifted awkwardly; the air was filled with tension that was coming off of Rick, Lori, and Shane.

"Well I'm just goin' to wash up so if ya'll excuse me," I started walking up the stairs to my room which held a bathroom.

**Well um… I just don't know if this was good or not. Tell me in the REVIEWS!**

**Love ya'll- Bethernor ;***


End file.
